Devices such as self-service electronic stands, self-service kiosks, and dispensers are used to provide a variety of products and services to users. Such examples include automatic teller machines (ATMs), vending machines, fuel dispensers (e.g., gasoline, car charging ports, etc.) information kiosks, etc. Each type of these devices requires various interaction time and mental focus necessary to complete a transaction or user experience.
For example, during use of a fuel dispenser (e.g., gasoline, charging station, etc.) a user is typically idle while the vehicle is refueling. Yet, during this time, the user's experience at the dispenser is relatively passive since the user does not have to focus attention on the dispenser until the fueling operation is complete. Once finished, the user typically re-engages with the dispenser (e.g., re-holsters the dispenser, collects a receipt, etc.).
In contrast, at other self-service electronic stands such as an ATM, the user's experience is short, but focused. The user begins a transaction by entering a personal identification number (PIN) and responding to a number of prompts in order to receive cash. Many users do not want to conduct any business at the ATM beyond that of receiving cash. They want a quick and efficient transaction so that they can quickly go on their way.
It can be seen that one shortcoming of fuel dispensers is that they require the customer to spend a relatively lengthy period of unproductive time while the fuel dispenses. A shortcoming of self-service kiosks and other informational kiosks is that core operations do not keep the user occupied and/or engaged long enough for institutions to provide useful information and/or to market other products and services to the user.
Accordingly, conventional fuel dispensers permit customers to dispense fuel into customer vehicles. The fueling process follows traditional steps and includes stopping a customer vehicle in near proximity to a fuel dispenser (e.g., a pump), opening a fuel port of the vehicle (e.g., a gasoline tank), selecting a fuel grade or type, dispensing fuel into the vehicle, and payment. Additional steps can be included as necessary depending on, for example, payment type, etc.
However, conventional fuel dispensers do not provide additional services or any enhanced experience to the customer. The present invention is directed to providing additional services and/or an enhanced fueling experience over existing fuel dispensing systems.